Guild Resources
There are 3 guild resources in the game: , , and . : This is only obtainable and useful once you join a Guild. :: What is it good for? ::: Influence is the currency of a Guild needs to unlock bonuses for its members and to increase the Guild Level. The bonuses are usable by the members by spending . :: Where do you get it? ::: It is awarded by members making gem purchases (and occasionally other purchases). It can also be won in Turf Wars by holding tiles that have structures on them during the final daily Clash. : This is only obtainable and useful once you join a Guild. And it is VERY useful. :: What is it good for? ::: These are used to activate for a week, a given Guild Bonuses that Guild has unlocked. Bonuses can increase of the power or defense of , , , , нeroes. It can also give them extra powers such as , , and others. They are very powerful. + NB: there is now a 200K limit. :: Where do you get it? ::: You get it by participating in Turf Wars IF your Guild holds tiles after the final clash of the day. The amount of you earn is determined by three factors. :::: 1) Your Guild has to own one or more tiles at the end of the final Clash of the day (the last Clash of the week awards double). The more tiles the Guild holds, the more (and other winnings) that goes into the 'pot' to be divided among the people that participated in the War. :::: 2) The lower the Tier (Tier I being the best), the higher the rewards. Each tile gives substantially more in rewards as your Guild progresses through the Tiers. :::: 3) The more power you spend (the Troop Strength applied including the boost) as compared to the rest of your Guild Members, the more you earn compared to the rest of the Guild members. :::: 4) You also receive the just for being a part of a Guild who participate in the Turf Wars. You get it every day by mail. The amount depends on a Tier of the war. : Also sometimes referred to as Boost ( is also sometimes referred to as Boost which can make things confusing). It is worthless to you until you join a guild that participates in Turf Wars (that’s where guilds battle each other to earn heroes and other good stuff). Then … you will likely never have enough of it. :: What is it good for? ::: It gives an increase to your personal strength on that tile each time you use it. While you can use it more than once on a tile, the cost goes up ... quickly. }||style="text-align: center;"|30 |- ! 40%||style="text-align: center;"|70 ||style="text-align: center;"|100 |- ! 70%||style="text-align: center;"|100 ||style="text-align: center;"|200 |- ! 100%||style="text-align: center;"|150 ||style="text-align: center;"|350 |- ! 130%||style="text-align: center;"|250 ||style="text-align: center;"|600 |- ! 160%||style="text-align: center;"|400 ||style="text-align: center;"|1000 |- ! 190%||style="text-align: center;"|600 ||style="text-align: center;"|1600 |- ! 230%||style="text-align: center;"|700 ||style="text-align: center;"|2300 |- ! 270%||style="text-align: center;"|850 ||style="text-align: center;"|3150 |- ! 310%||style="text-align: center;"|850 ||style="text-align: center;"|4000 |- ! 350%||style="text-align: center;"|850 ||style="text-align: center;"|4850 |- ! 400%||style="text-align: center;"|850 ||style="text-align: center;"|5700 |- ! 450%||style="text-align: center;"|850 ||style="text-align: center;"|6550 |- ! 500%||style="text-align: center;"|850 ||style="text-align: center;"|7400 |- ! 550%||style="text-align: center;"|850 ||style="text-align: center;"|8250 |- ! 610%||style="text-align: center;"|850 ||style="text-align: center;"|9100 |- ! 670%||style="text-align: center;"|900 ||style="text-align: center;"|10000 |- ! 730%||style="text-align: center;"|1000 ||style="text-align: center;"|11000 |- ! 790%||style="text-align: center;"|2000 ||style="text-align: center;"|13000 |- ! 860%||style="text-align: center;"|2000 ||style="text-align: center;"|15000 |- ! 930%||style="text-align: center;"|2000 ||style="text-align: center;"|17000 |- ! 1000%||style="text-align: center;"|2000 ||style="text-align: center;"|19000 |- ! 1080%||style="text-align: center;"|3000 ||style="text-align: center;"|22000 |- ! 1160%||style="text-align: center;"|3000 ||style="text-align: center;"|25000 |- ! 1240%||style="text-align: center;"|5000 ||style="text-align: center;"|30000 |- ! 1330%||style="text-align: center;"|7000 ||style="text-align: center;"|37000 |- ! 1420%||style="text-align: center;"|9000 ||style="text-align: center;"|46000 |- ! 1510%||style="text-align: center;"|11000 ||style="text-align: center;"|57000 |- ! 1600%||style="text-align: center;"|13000 ||style="text-align: center;"|70000 |- ! 1700%||style="text-align: center;"|15000 ||style="text-align: center;"|85000 |- ! 1800%||style="text-align: center;"|20000 ||style="text-align: center;"|105000 |- ! 1900%||style="text-align: center;"|25000 ||style="text-align: center;"|130000 |- ! 2000%||style="text-align: center;"|30000 ||style="text-align: center;"|160000 |- |} :: Where do you get it? ::: You can buy it in the Shop. It is often available in the Dark Shop and the Journey Shop. You also get it as a bonus when you or your fellow guildmates buy gems. Lastly, you will occasionally get a little for winning the Brawl.